


As in heaven so on Earth...

by Paradigmenwechsel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 12:14:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19887595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradigmenwechsel/pseuds/Paradigmenwechsel
Summary: Castiel was proud, even though knowing it to be a sin, that he was finally, after so many sacrifices, welcomed into the rank of a Heavenly Warrior.His future seemed bright and his desires so close…, until he meats Humans for the first time in his Existence.





	As in heaven so on Earth...

**Author's Note:**

> Just another idea to remember for me...  
> No beta no native ^^!

As in heaven so on Earth… SPN FF

“Castiel!”  
The name of the now full fledged Seraph echoed through the Great hall, place of their Fathers throne and the place Castiel had been named as a young Novice so many eons ago as he had started his training.

Among just a few of his flock Castiel had made it, had reached the rank of a warrior of the Lord.  
For someone like him, a low born by all means, this was the fulfilling of all of his hopes and desires.  
To have his name announced as a Warrior, in this Hall, and witnessed by the highest among his Brothers and Sisters was the greatest of honors someone like him could have ever dreamed off.

Although he had worked for it, had sacrificed so much and accepted humiliation beyond limits, this moment suddenly seemed it all worth, the Angel thought, straighten his already chosen vessel as he proudly walked towards the centre, all eyes laying on him.

# ***

“PFFft… That’s heaven?” The dark blond Human contemptuously huffed, looking around in this rather bare surrounding and the blanc grey walls.  
“Man I would want my money back…”

“Dean! shh…” The other tall guy by his side hissed warningly, knowing that they weren’t really welcomed in these realms, especially considering the reason they had come here for.  
There was no need to draw any unnecessary attention just yet.

To be Continued…?  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
